


Minas Tirith High

by Akrianna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cousins, F/M, High School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrianna/pseuds/Akrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I just got this idea. It's an alternative universe, races are preserved, but it's set in modern ages (prepare for Aragorn in jeans). You can find well known characters from Tolkien's books here (list is probably not complete yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to our town

**Author's Note:**

> Ada: diminutive of adar = father, thus ada = daddy, dad
> 
> Equally as Mirkwood Queen, I write this story for fun and for improving English, which is NOT my first language (see my profile and get know where do I live).
> 
> I would be glad for comments, because I am fanfiction-begginer and it could be helpful for me. Thank you.

_Tommorow is the last day of summer holiday_ , he thought as he stared out of the bus window. It was really nice day, at least for other people who sat around him on other seats. He looked down at two suitcases at his feet. All his things together. He hoped he didn't forget anything important.

 **Next stop: Forest Alley** appeared at the screen with list of stops. That meant it was time to prepare for getting off. He took his two suitcases and as the bus stopped, he walked out and looked around. This place was always nice. He laid suitcases on the ground and pulled out of his pocket two pieces of paper. At one of them was written:

 

At Waterfalls 13

Arnor

 

At the other piece of paper was printed map with marked way. So this was Forest Alley, which he had to pass to get to Mirkwood park and then, at the other side of the park, the right lane laid.

He was looking at houses - they were all nice, with white plaster and tidily gardens. There were also lot of trees. At the door of one of the houses, two persons stood. According to their pointed ears, they were both elves, man and woman. Man had light golden hair and was tall and handsome. The woman, which he held around the waist and kissed, had auburn hair. She had to be quite younger than him. He whispered something into her ear, squeezed her buttocks and pulled her into the house.

"Gross," he said to himself. "I can consider myself happy that I am not their neightbour."

He came to Mirkwood park, where he found more couples, children merrily running around and also one elder hobbit, sitting on the bench, scribbing something wildly into his notebook, from time to time gnawing the pen, thinking hard.

"Hey, you," called at him the halfling as he spotted him. "Can you come here for the moment?"

He nodded and unsurely walked to him. "What would you like from me, sir?"

"I just need to help with poetry. I write a poem about lost king, who fell in love with noble lady. But her father would give her to him only if he wins back his crown. And at the end, he surely becomes the king and marries the noble woman. You seem like to fit perfectly the character of lost prince. What is your name, lad?"

"I... my name is Aragorn," he stammered.

The hobbit nodded. "Aragorn... very noble name. My name is Bilbo Baggins," he smiled and scribbed something into his notebook again.

"May I ask for who you write those poems, Mr Baggins?"

"I write them for my nephews and nieces, along with fairytales - they love them. But this one is special, for my nephew Frodo, as birthday gift. He will be full-aged!" then he thought for a while. "I haven't seen you here in Eriador before, Aragorn."

"Yes, Mr Baggins, I am not from Eriador. Today, I moved here. I'll live with my uncle here."

"Oh, I won't impede you then. Your uncle is surely waiting. Goodbye, Aragorn," and Bilbo winked at him.

"Goodbye, Mr Baggins," waved Aragorn and contiued away.

After a while he came to the street called At Waterfalls. He looked again at the notes to find the correct house. And there it was - light blue plaster and dark brown roof, as he remembered it. He rang the bell and waited for someone to let him in.

Door were opened by dark-haired elf with silvery grey eyes. It was Elrond, Aragorn's uncle. He and Aragorn's father, Arathorn, were long-distant cousins.

"Welcome home, nephew," greeted him Elrond.

"Thank you, uncle." And he followed him into the house, where in the living room most of the family waited.

On the couch sat Celebrian, Elrond's wife, elf woman with blue eyes and silvery golden hair. She hugged Aragorn to greet him. Celebrian worked as school nurse - that quite matched Elrond's work, for he was doctor.

Elrond and Celebrian were parents of three children - twins Elladan and Elrohir, who yet studied university, and Arwen. All three children had their father's grey eyes and dark hair. They were standing near their mother, smiling.

Aragorn liked this part of his family, especially Arwen. She was only few months younger than him, and they two were more brother and sister then cousins. And uncle Elrond was something like father for him, because Arathorn died when his son was only two years old. He was misfortunately shot at some archery competition by one-eyed dwarf.

After he was heartily greeted, Elrond and Arwen led him into room which was prepared for him already.

"It used to be bedroom for guests, but I think it will serve your purposes more than great. We touched it up here for you," said Elrond as he let Aragorn in. The boy put his suitcases next to the bed with freshly changed sheets.

"Thank you very much, uncle. Without you, I would be totally lost..." he sighed.

Elrond sighed, too. "I am sorry of what happened to your mother." Aragorn's mother drowned in her kayak - some parts of river Nimrodel just weren't much safe for kayaking. Mother's relatives wouldn't take care of him - they hated her for marrying Arathorn. But luckily, there were also relatives from his father's side.

"Don't worry, cousin, we are here for you," said Arwen "I will be with you at school and I will help you with everything."

First time that day Aragorn smiled. "Thank you all very much."

 

"Legolas, what are you doing up there?" echoed under the old apple-tree.

That threw Legolas back into reality. "I... I am, uh, reading a book," he answered. Then he sat up and realized the book lies on his lap and his bag was under his head.

"You wanted to say I _read_ the book, didn't you? You fell asleep and even grandpa's scolding didn't wake you up," smirked Thranduil at his son.

Young elf climbed down and went inside the house. On the table he saw plates and two wine glasses. His father drank wine only when he was annoyed or somebody came round. And it was improbable that he used two glasses at once.

" _Ada_? Was somebody here while I went to town?" asked Legolas.

"N... yes, yes, Elrond visited me," said his father. He and Elrond were close friends.

Legolas found this answer satisfiable "All right, then. I will be in my room," and he walked up the stairs. There he closed the door and took his guitar out of the closet. He sat on his bed and tried to play the song which he learnt yesterday, and started to sing:

_An Elven-maid there was of old,_  
 _A shining star by day:_  
 _Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_  
 _Her shoes of silver-grey._  
  
 _A star was bound upon her brow,_  
 _A light was on her hair,_  
 _As sun upon the golden bough_  
 _In Lorien the fair..._

Meanwhile his father was washing chalices and plates.

The doors creaked and Oropher, Thranduil's father and Legolas's grandfather came in.

"Good noon, son," he said. Suddenly, he stopped and bent, looking under the sofa. Then he pulled out black lace panties.

"I guess these are not yours," he smirked.

Thranduil turned at him. On his left cheek, there was an imprint of red lipstick. "No, _adar_... I just-"

Oropher nodded. "You don't have to explain it, I understand. When will you tell about it to Legolas? And how come that he didn't notice that terrible red spot on your face, eh?"

"When the right time comes," grunted his son. "And he didn't notice because he was half sleeping - he fell asleep while reading on the tree!"

"Well, anyway you should tell him before there will be a little elfling toddling around!"

Thranduil just laughed and waved his hand. "Don't worry, we are careful..."

"I hope so," murmured Oropher and sat at the table to read the newspaper.


	2. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school. What waits for Aragorn here? Meanwhile, Legolas is in love first time and wants to ask his beloved for going with him to cinema. Will she accept or reject his proposal? And Thranduil still keeps his girlfriend in secret from his son...

It was the first day of school, and sun was still shining. Arwen and Aragorn were walking side to side.

„So, how do you like it here in Arnor?“ asked Arwen. Yesterday, she spent nearly whole day walking around neighbourhood with her cousin, so he would know what is where.

„It's very nice here,“ replied Aragorn. „How is called that café where you took me yesterday? I really liked it there.“

„Café Erebor. Moica, my friend, works here, but yesterday she wasn't at work.“

Suddenly, they both saw a person, who went out of one side street and waved at them, running in their direction. Aragorn couldn't recognize its gender till it was hugging Arwen.

„Hi pal!“ she said to Arwen. Then she looked at Aragorn. „Wow... you found a boyfriend?“

Arwen laughed. „No, no. This is Aragorn, my cousin. Aragorn, this is Eówyn, my best friend.“

Aragorn said hello to her. He has never seen girl looking like that before. Eówyn looked more like a boy - she was wearing white jeans, t-shirt with skull made for boys and shirt for boys over it. She had grey eyes and pale golden hair, on which she had grey cap, her only accesory.

„So you are new here?“ she asked.

„Yes, I moved here two days ago,“ he answered.

They kept talking before they came to big white building - Minas Tirith High School. There were some students waiting outside already.

Then a man with ruffled grey hair and beard appeared behind glassed door and unlocked them. „Welcome to this term, students!“ he smiled, letting them in. It was probably local caretaker.

Girls led Aragorn to their classroom, where he choosed a place near them to sit. They were alone yet.

„We have to appoint something now, we are back in few minutes,“ said Arwen and went away with Eówyn.

Aragorn packed out a paper and a pencil and started to draw. Soon, a wraith in tattered black robes, sitting on a black horse, was depicted at the picture. To finish him, Aragorn drew a crown on his head and a dagger into his free hand. The king of wraiths, that was it.

„Cool picture, dude!“ said someone. Aragorn looked up. There were four boys standing above, looking at him. Two humans, one elf and one dwarf. The elf had fair hair and brown eyes, his dwarven friend had auburn hair and a beard, not so thick yet, which was braided. Two other boys looked similar, as if they were brothers, both with blue eyes and light brown hair. But beside one had his face clean shaved, the other kept bristle.

„I am Legolas,“ said the elf „and these are my friends: Gimli,“ he pointed at dwarf „Boromir, and his younger brother Faramir,“ the younger of brothers smiled, but the older one kept staring at Aragorn suspiciously.

 _Maybe new friends?_ „Nice to meet you. My name is Aragorn,“ he said and stood up. He looked at Gimli. „Wow, it's the first time I see a dwarf.“

Gimli laughed. „Well, I suppose you will live here in Arnor, so prepare for more dwarves. Have you been at Café Erebor yet? Dís, my aunt, holds it.“

„Yes, my cousin took me there yesterday,“ nodded Aragorn „But there were no dwarves.“

„What's your cousin's name?“ asked Legolas.

„Arwen, guys,“ echoed behind them. There was Arwen standing, along with Eówyn.

Boromir smirked and looked at Eówyn. „Look, our amazon is back, wilder and even more feminist!“

„Shut up, you selfish dumbhead of man! I am no feminist!“ barked girl at him. She looked like she would like to hassle with him, though the boy was one head taller than her, with broad chest and under his t-shirt muscles, worked out by many hours spent in a gym.

„You should return back to the kitchen instead of talking bullshit, you silly feminist!“ growled Boromir.

Before anyone could move, Eówyn slapped him. She breathed fast, looking at him furiously, shivering.

Boromir shaked his head and looked into her eyes. „As you want, you filthy bitch-“ and jumped after her. Before anyone could do anything, they were fighting each other on the ground. Aragorn was confused by apathy of other classmates - it seemed like fights between Boromir and Eówyn are normal part of every day.

„Help us, Aragorn, we must split them up,“ said Legolas „You, me and Faramir will catch Boromir, Gimli will help Arwen.“

And so three boys caught Boromir under his arms and around waist and pulled. It was quite hard work, for he was strong as a bull, resisting. But neither Arwen with Gimli had no problems with Eówyn. When they finally splitted them up, Legolas frowned at both of them.

„Now apologize to each other, both of you! Boromir for being rude to Eówyn, and Eówyn for slapping him.“

„No!“ said they at once and turned their heads away.

„Allright,“ said Arwen „Then maybe I should go and tell about it to principal!“ This worked, because the principal, Mr Theodén, was Eówyn's uncle. And Mr Denethor, father to Boromir and Faramir (and besides obnoxious teacher of mathematics and physics), sometimes knew things from principal earlier than vice principal, Mr Saruman White.

„I am sorry for being rude at you, Eówyn,“ growled Boromir.

„I am sorry for slapping you, Boromir,“ said Eówyn.

At that very moment, they heard the bell ringing. Few students rushed around them, quickly sitting on their spots. Gimli sat with Legolas, Arwen next to Eówyn. Boromir went to back of the class, whre he sat next to some girl, who socked him with her purse and hissed something at him, but it didn't help her.

„May I sit with you, Aragorn?“ asked Faramir.

„Of course,“ said Aragorn and moved his things to right half of the desk.

The door creaked and short man came in. Actually, it was an old hobbit. Aragorn knew his face - it was Mr Baggins, the hobbit who wrote poems in Mirkwood park. Everyone stood up.

„Good morning, students,“ greeted them Mr Baggins „Welcome to this term. As you probably noticed, you have got new schoolmate - his name is Aragorn. I hope you all will be good at him! And now: in this lesson, we will talk about the song of Amroth and Nimrodel...“

„Will you go to Café Erebor today?“ whispered Gimli to Legolas.

Legolas nodded. „Yes. I decided that I will ask her to go with me to the cinema.“

„Aye, that sounds good,“ grinned his friend „Fair lass she is, I must agree.“

Meanwhile Aragorn inconspicuously examined the girl, who socked Boromir with her purse. She had black hair made into bun and brown eyes, drowning in black mascara. Genrally, she had a lot of makeup on her face, including gold-orange lipstick. She was dressed in yellow t-shirt without sleeves and pink skirt so short that Aragorn blushed a bit. One of her friend's hair were bleached to white and the other had hombré. They were dressed up defiantly as that one with black hair.

„Who are they?“ he whispered to Faramir.

Faramir rolled his eyes. „That one with black hair is called Lobelia. And her friends are Trey and Lilo. Girls at this school are divided into two factions: Ladies and Chics. Arwen, or Rosie Cotton,“ he pointed to redhaired girl sitting behind Arwen and Eówyn „Are Ladies. Lobelia, Trey and Lilo belong to Chics. This is like never ending war - one group gossips another and they hate each other. Beside Ladies wear chaste clothes, Chics do exactly opposite thing.“

Aragorn only raised his brows and picked up his pen to make notes of what Mr Baggins talked about.

 

Thranduil sighed. She was gone again, for she had to go to work. But her scent stayed here. Pillows and blanket smelled after it. Rose and vanilla.

 And Thranduil closed eyes so he could see her again in his mind. Her full breasts, wide hips, soft skin and sensual lips. How she giggled, when he was upon her. How she kept kissing him and saying how much she loves him. They felt the most happy while cuddled to each other, naked.

He rolled over and his left thigh ended up in wet spot after his own seed. „Damn it, I must change bedsheets again!“ But that was only small price compared to every moment spent with her. And besides, she promised to go to cinema with him tommorow afternoon, and then he was about to sleep over at her.

„For now, Legolas won’t know anything.“

 

„And what will you do if she goes with you to the cinema?“ asked Gimli.

„Uhm... I guess we will go to the cinema!“ answered Legolas and rolled his eyes „And I will bring her big bouquet of roses, red as her lips. And then, I will ask her if she wants to date me - if yes, I will kiss her, long and passionately.“ He and Gimli were sitting at Café Erebor. But before they got there, Legolas had to change his clothes to be more formal. Now he was wearing white shirt and grey vest.

„What do you wish, gentlemen?“ Boys looked up. Moica was standing here, smiling, dressed up in black’n’white waitress’s uniform. Her auburn hair were made into bun at the top, but the rest fell freely on her shoulders and back. Legolas noticed crystal pendant at her neck. _I hope it isn’t from some man._

„Berry tea and apple cookies for me,“ said Gimli and poked to Legolas.

„I... uhm... cocoa with cream and lembas cake for me!“ he stammered. His heart started to pound in front of her and he felt twitching in stomach.

When she nodded and went away, Legolas gave a sight of relieve.

„Legolas,“ whispered Gimli „What if she rejects you?“

His friend shook his head. „Impossible. I am perfect match for a young lady – just look at me! I am gentleman. And did you see her look? Love at first sight! And I will show her to _ada_ to be proud of me.“

Gimli felt something different is about to happen, but said nothing.

After a while, Moica returned with everything that boys ordered. First, she gave berry tea and apple cookies to Gimli. Then she put on the table Legolas’s cocoa with cream and lembas covered in almonds. When she wanted to give them a glass of the water, too, Legolas couraged himself to speak.

 _This is your chance!_ „Moica? May I ask you...?“ Legolas was in love with her since first time he met her at school. She and her twin-brother Naraweth graduated two years ago. From that time, they both worked at Café Erebor.

She smiled again. „What would you like to, Legolas?“

„I... would you fancy going with me to cinema tommorow?“ _Valar, that was hard._

She shook her head. „I am sorry, Legolas, but I already have something for tommorow,“ and she wanted to go away.

„But Moica, I-humngfhnm!“ murmured Legolas and wasn’t able to finish the sentence, because Moica took the lembas from plate and stuffed it into his mouth.

Gimli nearly choked up himself with berry tea from laugh. „Sorry, bro, but I couldn’t help myself!“

Legolas sighed, munching on his favourite cake. Even that he didn’t show it, this rejection hurt him a bit.

 


End file.
